


Vulture

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: The adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Kid [4]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, what could happen in Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: “You took everything from me”“Not everything - you still have me, after all.”





	Vulture

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt and thought about what could happen in Spider-Man: Homecoming.

“You took everything from me”

“Not everything - you still have me, after all.”

Peter stopped, chest heaving angrily as he let Tony’s words sink in. He took his identity as a superhero (if you could call him that), taken his suit and left him with nothing. And now here they stood, on the beach at Coney Island, Peter’s original suit still on his body thanks to his own dried blood. People were starting to appear on the boardwalk, looking on anxiously as Iron Man and Spider-Man had a shouting match whilst flames still burned around them, casting orange lights across their features. It had been a scrappy fight, ending with Vulcher escaping. If it wasn’t for Iron Man, Peter would surely be dead. 

It had annoyed Peter, to begin with, that Tony hadn’t flown after the Vulcher, hadn’t stopped him. But instead, the Avenger had kneeled next to Peter as he pushed himself off of the sand with wheezing breaths. 

Peter stared at Tony, eyes full of venom meeting one’s full of concern. Tony had taken his suit, what did he expect Peter to do? Stay at home, twiddling his thumbs while the Vulcher went around and did what he pleased? No! Peter had decided to pull out his old suit and finish what he had started, to prove to Tony that he did deserve the suit. So he had fought with all his might, had put everything on the line just to prove himself, just to show that he wasn’t just some kid.

“You always had me,” Tony sighed softly, features illuminated by the fire showing concern. Tony had his faceplate pulled up, and Peter could see that he had a split lip, busted nose and a black eye forming. And god, did that make Peter feel worse. Not only had he been hurt, but he had managed to get Tony hurt.

“But you took my suit,” Peter’s voice had dropped in volume, the anger which had been behind each word now melted away, now showing how tired Peter was. He swayed on his feet, feeling that if he moved too quickly, he’d tumble down and end up on the floor again.

“To show you that you’re more than the suit,” Tony breathed, shaking his head gently. “You were relying on it to show everyone that you are a superhero. But you needed to be one without the suit, that’s why I took it”.

“But you use your suits!” Peter pointed out, jabbing him in the arc reactor. Okay, maybe there was still some fight in him.

“But I’ve proven that I don’t need them,” Tony gestured towards the ever-growing crowd, far enough away that they couldn’t hear them over the approaching sirens. “They trust me when I don’t have the suits on, they know that I’m willing to do anything for them”.

“I am too!” Peter gestured frantically, “I will give my life for my family-”

“It’s not just family now Peter,” Tony voice became sharp as he took a step towards Peter, “it’s the entire world now. I’m not saying you need to die, I actually say that you shouldn't, you’ve got a lot to live for. What I’m saying is that you can’t rely on your suit. I know that you want to keep your identity secret, I respect you for that, but you must realise that your suit is you. It isn’t spider-man. You are. I wanted you to prove that, and honestly, you have. Tonight has proven that you’re not above sacrificing yourself for the greater good”.

“Can I-” Peter started before Tony cut him off. 

“Kid, you’ve proven yourself more than your suits, I’m happy about that, but you have to understand the people you have. You have the Avengers there for you, all of us, and we don’t want you out fighting by yourself. When he realised that there was a problem and that it was a huge one, you should’ve turned to someone for support”.

“But then you would’ve put me on the sideline, told me not to bother! I can’t do that, I can’t sit around and do nothing!”

“I understand that, and we need to have a talk about that,” Tony finished before his faceplate slid back down. Peter heard a few cheers from the crowd from seeing the full Iron Man armour on. “We’re going back to the Tower, now.” The metallic voice came through as Tony grabbed onto Peter and pulled him close. More cheers went around as Iron Man and Spider-Man flew back to Avengers Tower to have a very long conversation about how with great power came great responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? Could something along the lines of this happen in the movie? Not long to wait!  
> Comments and Likes are always loved! <3 Feel free to leave me prompts for my one-shots 
> 
> Tumblr- JustCallMeFloss
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
